The History Of Mr Manveru
Here goes the story of Manvëru Prologue Manvëru was Born in the White Downs, his Family lived there for a long time. His Parents' roots came from the long forgotten and proud Númenorians of Númenórë. The Family was a nice family that loved to live on the Border of the Shire. All the family wanted was good food, and being close to the funny hobbits, the Dunedain Rangers, and The High-Elves, which all of his family including him beloved. But things were about to change when Manvëru (an Elvish name, named this way because of the good relationship the family had with the Elves) reached the age of 24. A long time ago, in a land full of danger "Where am I?" Manvëru asked himself. All he knew was that this was not a good place to be and that he had to get out of here. Out of eriador, he hated that place, for it was the land where the evil men and orcs of Angmar constantly invaded. It was not safe, not after he experienced a deadly attack on his farm by wargs which killed his family but luckily for Manverü he was just storing some wine in the wine cellar which his family got from Lindon. As he put the bottles in the racks he heard noice from outside, growls and screams. When Manverü got out of the cellar, he found his family dead. Killed by wargs who as soon as they killed the victim got out of the crime-scene. it must have been scouts. Manvëru packed his stuff and went on walking for another full day. As usual. That same activity continued until he reached the lands of Gondor. After the attack Manvëru Imagined himself living in a safe place, a place like Númenor, or the kingdom of Arnor. Though those had both been destroyed. But there was one great kingdom left. Gondor, The last great kingdom of his kin. He felt so connected to them, that he wanted to know everything about them, their craftsmanship, their fighting techniques, their architexture. Everything. As soon as he arrived in Gondor he fell in love with their farms, fortresses and people. But that of course is not the real reason he actually went there. The real reason he joined the realm of Gondor was to join the army, and kill every bloody orc out there. A War Manvëru stayed in Gondor for quite a very long time, until on one day, there were orders from the Commander to go on a mission. An impossible mission, not impossible phisically, but impossible mentally. A war broke out. Gondor got in a about the island of Tolfalas. A war against elves who wished to claim the island as an stronghold to keep an eye out on the south. Ever since Manvëru enlisted into the army he wanted to fight the orcs, to fight the evil which murdered his family. But all he and his fellow soldiers ever did were petty things like guarding the borders. no real action ever came. The most violent thing he had ever seen during his time with the army was a barfight between some drunks. And now that they were actually going to fight, they had to fight the elves! which Manvëru and his family had always beloved! He refused to join that war, but refusing your duty as a soldier is deserting, and if you were a deserter, you were a dead man. that is when Manvëru broke. Gondor never fighting the real enemy, but instead fighting friends, and Manvëru refusing to listen to his orders made him run away. To the north were scattered lands filled with orcs, to the east was mordor, to the south was the great desert, and to the west was the ocean. not much good options, which is why Manvëru took the best option out of those 4, to the South is was. Another Long Journey Manvëru fled south, through the wild lands of Ithilien, the even rougher lands of Haronder, and through a desert, hotter then Mount Doom he figuered. But that was not enough. Eventually he reached the lands of the Haradrim lords. The lands were beatiful, but dangerous. And as a former Gondorian soldier it was especially not safe there for him. Staying was not an option, and North was where he escaped from, thus he decided to get down south even more. Through another desert as hot as the one mentioned before. The Final Destination(?) After all the travels he had before, he got tired of it. as soon as he got out of the desert and the still too hot arid savanna he decided to settle in the savanna. looking for the perfect area to live Manvëru stumbled upon some men, Black men who worship the strength of the Lion, a fierce and dangerous animal which lives in the savanna. But what these men also worsip is their own strength! As soon as they see someone from out of their own tribe they will pick up arms and try out their skills in combat, and the deeper Manvëru got into the savanna, the more of these "Moredain" he stumbled upon. And besides that there were also some rumors about the Half-Trolls, some sort of wicked big monster with brute weapons made out of stone which lived east of here. Thus Manvëru had to go south even more. Again. Mangos and Rain The more south Manvëru got, the more trees he stumbled upon. Until there were so many trees, you couldn't walk 10 meters straight without knocking yourself against a tree. Inside of this never ending Jungle lived another dark skinned folk. The so called 'Tauredain" who were more friendly then the Moredain. Although very suspicious about this foreign man, they didn't try to cut his head off. The more they got to know of this man, the more Manvëru got to know about the Tauredain. Until at last feeling comfortable with each-other. Manvëru also noticed it rained a lot of time. but he didn't bother. the Tauredain had sturdy houses and as a farmers boy, Manvëru knew how good rain was for the plants. All this rain caused the growth of so many trees, one of them being the Mango tree. A tree which produced a large, sweet fruit called the Mango. Which the Tauredain, and after trying one, Manvëru loved. Manvëru continious to live with the Tauredain. And everyone who once knew him, thought he had died a long time ago. Category:Players